As you wish
by Tarja-Chan
Summary: Fye est un jeune homme blasé de 18 ans, fréquentant une fac de dessin avec pour objectif devenir manga ka. Kurogane est un élève de cette fac également, qui va le croiser par hasard dans plusieurs situations et l'aider. Sous ses airs froids, Kurogane s'inquiète réellement pour ce garçon qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer.


Bonjour tout le monde ! L'inspiration m'étant venue sur le coup de l'ennui, et en écoutant des chansons d'INFINITE, je vous ponds cette nouvelle fic, qui j'èspère vous plaira !

Par mesure de prévention, je dois vous dire que faire pleurer mes personnages est un thème récurrent chez moi… Je les aime quand ils souffrent u.u

**Fac de dessin et beau brun à l'horizon**

Fye, tu ne manges pas ?

Non, pas faim…

Les parents de Fye soupirèrent en pensant à leurs difficultés quant à l'éducation de leur fils. Depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, il était devenu méconnaissable, mangeant à peine, répliquant de temps à autre pour répondre, simplement par des phrases courtes.

Fye sortit de la cuisine, laissant ses parents seuls. La cuisine était une pièce que Fye détestait au plus haut point. Elle l 'angoissait à chaque fois qu'il y entrait, car c'était la dernière pièce où lui et son meilleur ami s'étaient vus avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille et meure brusquement. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais le jeune homme de dix-huit ans qu'il était aujourd'hui s'en voulait encore terriblement de ne pas avoir raccompagné Ashura chez lui et en avait gardé le traumatisme.

Il monta alors les escaliers en bois, pour rejoindre l'étage, là où sa chambre se trouvait. Il ferma la porte à clef, ne voulant pas être dérangé, alors qu'il regardait encore et encore une photo de lui et d'Ashura, souriant à pleines dents, heureux à cette époque. Cette photo était restée cachée, dans un tiroir où bon nombre de cahiers s'empilaient. Fye décida de mettre un terme à cette journée éprouvante pour son moral, comme les précédentes. Il s'installa sur son lit, rabattit une couverture sur lui, et s'endormit quelques minutes après seulement.

Fye se réveilla tôt, et descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme blond avait en effet pris conscience à son lever que le semblant de dîner qu'il avait ingurgité la veille ne lui suffirait pas pour tenir la matinée entière. Il prépara son thé, engloutit une ou deux brioches, et remonta chercher son sac et se préparer pour aller à l'université. Fye fréquentait une fac de dessin et avait pour projet de devenir manga ka. Il avait tendance à s'isoler souvent dans les livres, parlant peu et lisant beaucoup. Il avait changé, c'était certain. Fye enfila son long manteau blanc, l'hiver était toujours frais. Le chemin à pied était assez court et prenait peu de temps. Il arriva devant les bâtiments affectés à sa section et monta rapidement les marches, ne s'étant pas rendu compte du temps qui s'écoulait. Malheureusement, un autre jeune homme se trouvant dans la même situation que lui le bouscula en sens inverse, et fit tomber les livres que Fye tenait à la main.

Excuse-moi, j'étais pressé, marmonna le garçon en se baissant pour ramasser les livres tombés par sa faute.

Fye baissa la tête, surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu une aussi belle voix. Celle-ci était grave, envoûtante, et Fye aurait pu se noyer dans ses paroles si le cours ne commençait pas bientôt. L'autre jeune homme se releva, tendant les livres au blond qui le remercia. Pour toute réponse, l'autre lui répondit :

Je m'appelle Kurogane.

Kurogane… Ce nom lui allait à merveille, songea Fye. Des mêches noires retombaient sur son visage et son regard rebelle défiait quiconque voudrait le provoquer. Fye n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'aussi fascinant, attirant. Les deux garçons décidèrent de rentrer en classe, abandonnant l'autre pour rejoindre leurs cours.

Fye fut distrait cette heure-ci. Etant d'ordinaire très studieux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette rencontre avec le brun, qui l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne le pensait. A la sonnerie, il sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe, en priant très fort de ne pas croiser Kurogane de nouveau. En effet, il ne le croisa pas, mais le problème qu'il rencontra fut pire que Kurogane. La signification du mot « pire » dépendait du point de vue. Seulement pour Fye, les professeurs était la pire source d'ennuis qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il s'arrêta cependant par politesse, lorsque le professeur l'interpela.

Fye, tu ne cherches toujours pas à t'intégrer depuis le dernière fois que l'on s'est parlés, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à mentir. Cela ne servait à rien, pas plus que la stupide question de son professeur.

Non, en effet, mais pourquoi cela vous préoccupe- t ' il autant ?

Le professeur soupira face au manque de coopération de son élève.

Cet accident s'est passé il y a déjà un an, tu devrais peut-être penser à passer à autre chose.

Oui, son meilleur ami était un ancien élève de cet établissement, un des meilleurs qui était promis à un brillant avenir, mais par sa faute tout avait été gâché. Fye fut pris d'un accès de colère, suite aux paroles de cet homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette situation et se permettait de le juger sans préavis. Il vit rouge.

Comment osez-vous dire de telles choses ? Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une fois pensé que j'aurais pu oublier cela en l'espace d'Une seule petite année ? Vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! Et à votre soi-disant devoir d'intégrer les élèves ! Je vous hais… Laissez-moi maintenant…

Malgré son désir de partir et ses larmes difficilement ravalées à l'intérieur de lui, son professeur le retint par le bras.

Fye, arrête de fuir. Tu es le seul à te considérer comme misérable. Les autres professeurs, mes collègues sont également inquiets pour toi.

Le professeur fut soudain stoppé dans sa tentative de convaincre Fye, par un Kurogane, visiblement en colère et lui lançant un regard noir.

Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui ?

Ne laissant pas à l'homme le temps de répliquer, il saisit le bras de Fye et l'entraîna avec lui dehors, sans poser de questions. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Fye se dégagea de la prise du brun, surpris.

Mais je peux rentrer seul !

Ce n'était pas une question, répondit la voix grave de Kurogane, Où habites-tu ?

Fye ne protesta pas plus, ne voulant pas contrarier et lui indiqua le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez lui. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé durant le trajet, rendant l'atmosphère lourde pour Fye, même si Kurogane ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison du blond, celui-ci prévint Kurogane.

C'est ici.

Kurogane hésita, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et le laissa partir.

A demain, murmura simplement sa voix suave, qui fit frémir intérieurement Fye.

En effet, Fye se sentir rougir face au regard de nouveau intense qui le fixait. Il referma en vitesse la porte après lui. Ses parents, inquiets d'entendre du bruit se dirigèrent vers la porte et aperçurent Fye remonter dans sa chambre, visiblement troublé.

Merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre ! Je ne fixerai pas de date, car c'est comme ca que je suis plus productive.


End file.
